Talk:Father Frost
Spawn Talk I read some speculation that this NM could be one of those NMs that pops only when the placeholders are not killed for long enough. From what I read, if Snolls in the area you listed (I think Morozkos specifically?) are not killed for long enough, Snow Maiden pops, but if she is left up for long enough, Father Frost pops. People were basing this on the Overgrown Rose-Rose Garden- Voluptuous Vilma chain of pops and also speculated Leshy- Colorful Leshy- Defoliate Leshy was also a chain. Of course, this shouldn't be posted on the main page til confirmed, or posted there noting it is speculation.--zoogelio-forgot-his-password 22:31, 20 Jan 2006 (PST) I know this isn't 100% proof, but I as I was on my way to get a zephyr fan today, I saw Snow Maiden. So I warped out, changed to blm and by the time I had outpost warped back, there was no sign of snow maiden, but father frost was up. I had checked the zone and no-one new had entered it while I was gone. I didn't see the change happen, but It seems to me snow maiden does turn into father frost. :** Okay I have ead the above and Snow maiden was Up An hr later it was still there i went there (I diddnt no when she spawned) And I saw it transform to Father Frost Shadowlina Testimonials :*Easily solo'd by BLU/NIN ending the fight with full HP. Used Sprinter's Shoes for the initial pull and pulled to the tunnel at the SE end of the hill, where I kited for around 20 minutes casting Hysteric Barrage and occ. Frenetic Rip, Sleeping with either Soporific and Yawn and resting with Ginger Cookies to full MP before he woke. 0/1 --Ix'Sindri 18:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) * Killable by: 75 BLM, 75 RDM, or 67+ SMN (marathon Carbuncle kiting little over 2 hours) 75 BST tossing higher level monsters to start, died at 28%, RRed and reclaimed at 68%, swapped to lower end pets after that until 10% or so with a few CCs to heal inbetween. * Killable using sleep-nuke strategy. * Soloable by a 75 BLU/NIN with Crimson Cuisses, DoTing with disseverment and kiting up and down one of the monster free tunnels. * Attempted by a 65 SMN/WHM, after 16 minutes of Carbuncle kiting, only about 10% of its HP was gone. It does not appear to use Hypothermal Combustion. * Easily duoed by a 75DRG/WHM and 70RDM/BLM, took around 5 minutes, hits hard when he crits but nothing that was too dangerous, DRG was constantly spamming Paralyna though. * Soloed as a 75 NIN/DNC, but BEWARE! His Ice Spikes are the some of the most damaging I have ever seen. Every blow I landed was doing 40-90 damage to me. I had to switch to a DoT kite method which took me 90 minutes to kill. His accuracy is low, so physical weren't an issue. I nuked him over and over with my San spells and Dokumori: Ichi and finished with 210 hp. I would not recommend this method at all. * Duo'ed as THF75 with a blu 60 (was here to learn frightful roar), blu was doing magic fruit, while i was doing ranged attack with bloody bolt till 50% then i noticed the NM was easlily sleepable with sleep bolt, à thf/dnc using sleep bolt should have no problem to solo this NM with sleep bolts. --Slayaden 12:25, 17 May 2009 (UTC) -Orions- Server hades * Soloed as level 75 Red Mage - On my way to the ENM place and just exploring the area for the first time, I happened to see this NM up and around so I decided to give it a shot without knowing much at all about it. No problems at all with Sleep-Nuke method. ^^ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 14:04, September 22, 2009 (UTC) * Duoed with a 77SMN and 68SMN, took a bit but was all carby. very easily done.